


Thief by Fire

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Just because he had a history in Juvenile detention, didn't always mean that Griff Jones was going to steal Yet the only one to believe in him was Ravi Ross, and he wants to thank him.
Relationships: Griff Jones-McCormick/Ravi Ross
Kudos: 8





	Thief by Fire

"So, when's my pat down dude?" Griff asked as he walked into the Grizzly Cabin, with the teen finding it empty except for the camp counsellor in training Ravi "but remember dude, I'm ticklish!"

"Dude! Remember we do not do PAT DOWNS AT SUMMER CAMP!" Ravi exclaimed.

"Sorry man, still getting used to being out of prison…" Griff replied with a shrug.

"Well, remember it, we will not be patting you down…" Ravi responded.

"What if I asked for it?" Griff asked with a teasing grin.

"W-What!" Ravi stuttered out, wondering why Griff would actually want him to pat him down, with the Indian boy even more confused about why he liked the sound of the idea.

"God, you are so easy! You're worse than that Rookie Cop that brought me here!" Griff replied with a smirk, with the boy moving over to his camp bed and jumping down on it. The teen smirked a little as he pulled some money out of his wallet and flicked through the notes "He really should have checked his wallet before he left"

"Griff, what did we discuss about stealing?" Ravi replied.

"Yeah, yeah… shut your damn dumb face…" Griff responded with a groan. Ravi was about to protest when Griff sighed once again "Yeah… sorry about that, I'm still working on my people skills…"

"It's uh, fine…" Ravi responded, with the Indian boy hoping that Griff would stop insulting his face sooner rather than later but also knew that it was going to take Griff some time to get out of being institutionalized and act like a normal person again.

"Good!" Griff grinned in response as he dropped down onto his bed before rolling over and grabbing a little ball that he had stolen from one of the campers earlier in the day and started throwing a ball up and down.

Ravi and Griff fell quiet, with Ravi reading his book as he listened to Griff throwing and catching his ball. Ravi found himself hoping that the camp would reform Griff, the kid was extremely good looking and he didn't really want to see the boy ruined forever by a life in prison. He was still a bit shocked that he had told Griff about his time in the orphanage, since he didn't really mention it to anyone including his family. There was just something about the younger boy that made him want to spill his guts and get the boy to trust and like him. Even if Griff both lacked people skills and thought that he had a 'dumb face'.

"Time for bed, Griff…" Xander said a little forcefully as he saw the younger boy throwing a ball up and down.

"Well, at least it's still later then Juvi…" Griff replied as he caught the ball before putting it down on the table between him and Jorge "Well, except for every second day when my roommate wants to…"

"WHOA…" Ravi interrupted, weirdly finding himself not wanting to hear about what the boy's Juvi roommate wanted.

"What, I was going to say read…" Griff responded with a cheeky grin towards the Indian boy, who found himself getting a little embarrassed.

"It didn't sound like you were going to say read…" Jorge responded, with the curly haired boy still not sure about their cabin mate even if the teen was proven innocent.

Griff just shrugged a little before heading over to where his duffle bags had been thrown by the rookie copper and started fiddling around for the pair of pyjama's that had been 'provided' for him by the state. He had to admit that he was glad that it wasn't orange, he was so sick of that color though he didn't really think that they were 'cool' by any means, but then again the only underwear the state had provided were briefs so they wouldn't help either if he was to fool around with someone. 

When Griff started removing his jacket, Ravi turned his attention to the younger boy while the others got themselves ready for bed. He didn't know why but he found himself wanting to watch Griff strip down and see what the already cute bad boy had going on. His curiosity turned into a blush when Griff removed his shirt, though he could only see the boy's back and the zit that he burst earlier in the day. Ravi's blush only continued when Griff started undoing his skinny jeans before pulling them down to reveal his camouflage themed briefs, with Ravi grinning at how cute they looked on the boy.

"Oh god, why do I think that he looks cute in briefs…" Ravi found himself wondering internally, with the Indian boy gulping a little as he continued to stare at Griff's briefs covered bum.

Griff turned and grinned at Ravi, causing the Indian boy to blush a little at the fact the younger bad boy had caught him staring and found himself hoping that Griff wouldn't take revenge on him, Juvi Style. While he was blushing, he missed the show of Griff pulling on his pyjama pants and jackets but did catch the tail end of the boy doing up the buttons and covering up his cute chest. Once he had finished doing up his jacket, Griff climbed into his bunk with Ravi and Xander watching as the younger boy got comfortable. Since Griff was ready for bed, Ravi excused himself to the bathroom to get ready for bed before returning to find that everyone else was already in bed and drifting off.

"Night, guys…" Ravi said.

"Night, Ravs…" Griff replied before he closed his eyes, with Ravi's thoughts soon being overtaken by the sound of Jorge's loud snores. Ravi waited for a little while, until he thought that everyone was asleep but decided to make sure before he decided on doing something that he had needed all day.

"Are you awake, Xander? Jorge?" Ravi tried, with the boy hoping that the rest of his Grizzly cabin mates were asleep so that he could do it. While he had wanted to do it that morning, but had been woken up early by his older brother and butler Bertram who wanted to say goodbye in their own ways. His brother's involved whipped cream and freezing cold water. Griff was a little confused when he heard Ravi's accented voice but decided to listen and see what the boy was going to do, which was why he didn't answer when Ravi asked: "Griff?"

"Maybe Rav has some bad boy in him" Griff thought to himself as he wondered what Ravi was planning on doing now that he knew no one was awake. Ravi let out a sigh of relief when no one responded, getting a false assurance that he was the only one still up.

From his bed, Griff listened as Ravi threw his sheets back a little, with the thief grinning slightly as he wondered if Ravi was about to do the same thing his roommate back in Juvi had done when he thought that he was asleep. Trying to get himself into a better position, Griff rolled onto his side which freaked Ravi a little until he noticed that Griff had simply rolled over and hadn't 'woken up'. From his vantage point, Griff opened his eyes slightly in order to look over at Ravi's bed and watched as the dorky boy began to fiddle with the waistband of his pyjama pants. Something that he was grateful to see someone else was also wearing since he had been forced to bring some. His grin only grew when he saw Ravi raise his legs up in order to lower his pyjama pants slightly and reveal his boxers briefs, which didn't really fit the dorky boy image that Ravi had and lived.

"Naughty, Naughty Ravi…" Griff thought as he watched the older boy and his counsellor in training, begin to palm himself through his boxer briefs.

He continued to watch as Ravi palmed his obviously hardening cock through his boxer briefs, with the thief feeling his cock throb a little when he heard Ravi release a slight moan. This was only increased when he watched Ravi finger the waistband of his boxer briefs and beginning to pull them down, with Griff thankful for the little bit of moonlight that was revealing Ravi's cock to him with the thief a little impressed since Ravi was a similar size to most of the kids in Juvi if not bigger. 

He was a little disappointed that he couldn't get a better view but it looked like that Ravi also had a fairly nice set of balls and while obviously had some pubic hair kept it a lot neater and trimmed then you could in Juvi. With the thief arguing was the reason for why the few that he had begun growing in a the weeks before camp looked a little untamed, though it was nothing compared to the older boy who looked like they had forest around their cocks. Griff pulled himself out of his thoughts when he saw Ravi's hand making a move, since the young thief didn't want to risk losing the show that he was going to get from the boy who had saved him from being kicked out of Camp.

"Mm…" Ravi moaned slightly as he reached out and wrapped his hand around his cock.

Griff grinned a little as he watched as Ravi started to move his hand up and down the length of his cock, occasionally releasing some husky moans that turned the younger boy on since it reminded him of a few of his Juvi play mates, who like Ravi, were uncut. As he continued to watch the older boy pleasuring himself, Griff found himself having to pull up his pyjama pants in order to adjust the issue beginning to awaken in his briefs. On the other bed, he continued to slowly stroke himself while occasionally releasing some pleasurable moans. Griff found himself watching every movement of the other boy's hand, watching as Ravi slowly sped his hand movements up until he was jacking off a little more furiously. 

As the furious strokes became common, Griff noticed Ravi's eyes closing and the Indian boy losing himself in the pleasure. Knowing this was his chance to make his move and finally thank the boy for standing up for him during the Trial, even if he had thought that he would be burned if they found him guilty. The thief used his skills to quietly sneak out of bed before tiptoeing over to his counsellor in training's bed. With a nervousness that he hadn't seen inside of him since he had first 'borrowed' some food from the local supermarket, Griff reached out and wrapped his hand around the mushroom head of Ravi's uncut cock.

"What the… DUDE!" Ravi explained from the shock of feeling someone else's hand around his cock. His shock only grew when he saw that it was the cabin's new bad boy Griff, with the young thief grinning widely when the teen's cock twitched in his grip. With Griff not saying anything, Ravi stuttered out: "Griff! What are you doing? You need to let go dude! This isn't right…"

"Ravs, Do you know how we thank someone who stands up for us in Juvi?" Griff asked, with Ravi gulping slightly at the lustful tone that the younger boy had.

"A beautifully carved Soap Sculpture?" Ravi asked in hope. As he looked at the young criminal nervously, the Indian boy found himself wondering if it had anything to do with the fact Griff had caught him jacking off.

"Dude, you really don't want to have soap in Juvi…" Griff responded with a shiver, causing the other boy to wonder what experience Griff had with soap and of the rumours of if you drop your soap in the shower then someone slides in.

"Do I want to know?" Ravi asked curiously

"Well, you are a smart boy, Ravs. You should be able to work out why you wouldn't want to drop the soap during Juvi…" Griff responded, causing Ravi to blush a little from the fact that the rumors about dropping soap meant that you were going to get fucked when your bent over might be true.

"D-did you… g-get…" Ravi stuttered, with the Indian boy finding himself unable to fully ask the question but also wanted to know if the cutie's ass had been invaded for the first time.

"Nah, nearly though…" Griff responded, causing Ravi to sigh in relief for a moment until Griff continued his sentence "Did it to a couple of guys though…"

"Griff!'

"What! You don't know what it's like to be in Juvi man… if I didn't do it to people then people would do it to me and my ass is by invitation only!" Griff said flustered, with the boy having felt bad at the time since the boy's had been younger then him but also knew that if he didn't then the older boys had his ass pegged as next. Doing it had allowed him to stay safe until he left for the camp.

"I'm sorry…" Ravi whispered to calm the younger boy down.

"It's okay…" Griff responded with a half-smile, the younger boy turned his attention back to the cock that he had his hand wrapped around the mushroom head of with Griff lightly teasing it with his thumb and giving it gentle squeezes, much to the pleasure of Ravi who was moaning loudly, "So, do you want to know how we say thank you…"

"Y-yes…" Ravi moaned from the enjoyment of Griff teasing the head of his five and a half-inch cock.

Griff grinned in response as he climbed onto the bed and got in between Ravi's legs, with the older boy breathing heavily and leaking a little pre-cum as Griff got into position. As Griff gave his cock another squeeze, the Indian boy found himself wondering if the younger boy was actually going to give him a blow job, since he wouldn't have to be like that in order to give him a hand job. Ravi released a slight moan when Griff leaned down and used his small tongue to flick the piss slit of Griff's cock with the bad boy enjoying the taste of the dorky boy's cum.

"G-Griff…" Ravi moaned from the feeling with Griff continuing to hold onto his cock as he teased the head of Ravi's cock with his tongue "Y-you shouldn't be doing t-this…"

"Why not? This is what you wanted wasn't it?" Griff asked curiously, with the bad boy hoping that he hadn't read Ravi wrong but when he had seen Ravi staring at him in his camouflage briefs, he had thought that it was like his older friend in Juvi. He had thought that Ravi had wanted him in that same way, to basically be his sexual puppy.

"B-but you are so much younger than me…" Ravi stuttered out nervously, with Griff smirking in a response.

"Do you really think that it matters in Juvi, man? Even some of the officers are dating boys in the cells, though that's mostly a trade-off where the boys give up their asses for drugs and smokes…" Griff responded with a smirk, with the boy not really thinking that it was a big deal.

"Oh my, that is terrible!" Ravi exclaimed in shock, with the Indian boy hoping that Griff was telling lies and that boys weren't really trading their virginities and asses to the men who were meant to be looking after them and helping them readjust to being good, just to get drugs.

"You do what you have to do to survive… and get what you want" Griff responded with a smirk.

Ravi was about to respond to Griff's comments but was stopped when the younger boy leaned down and took Ravi's cock into his mouth, taking the entire length without stopping or nearly choking. The older teen found himself feeling inexperienced in comparison to the younger boy who had definitely sucked a cock before since no one could be this good naturally. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Griff started bobbing up and down on the length of his cock, showing his professional skills as he used his little tongue to tease Ravi's balls as he bobbed. The combination of getting his cock sucked and his balls being teased, brought the Indian boy closer to his orgasm and the fact that it was the cute new bad boy had him wanting to shoot his load desperately.

"Oh Griff, I'm going to cum… mm…" Ravi moaned loudly, with the younger boy grinning to himself as he continued to bob up and down on the length of the boy's cock.

Griff didn't waste any time in bobbing up and down on the longer cock, with Ravi being brought even closer to his orgasm. After a few moments, Ravi moaned loudly and started shooting his cum into the bad boy's mouth who swallowed it happily since it was less of a mouthful compared to some of the other boys he had sucked off. Once he had finished swallowing Ravi's load, Griff eased himself off of the Indian boy's five and a half-inch cock and grinned at Ravi who blushed a little when he saw a little of his cum leaking from Griff's mouth.

"That was amazing, Griff…" Ravi panted out, his breathing still heavy as he came down from his orgasm.

"Glad you liked it, Ravs!" Griff grinned.

"Did you want anything in return?" Ravi asked with a blush since he was used to people only giving him things even as a thank you, when they wanted something in return. For example, his brother would give him something for doing his homework, just so he would do the next week's homework.

"Well, you could give me that strip search that Jorge wanted done earlier…" Griff teased with a cheeky wink, causing Ravi to moan slightly at the thought of stripping the cute bad boy. As Griff continued to grin at him, the Indian boy found himself wondering why he wanted the cute boy this badly when he basically just met him.

"You want me to strip you?" Ravi asked, with the boy fighting back a gulp at the thought of stripping someone. 

Griff rolled his eyes a little when he saw Ravi looking over at both Jorge and Xander's sleeping forms, with the bad boy wondering how Ravi could handle a blow job yet for strippingyet had to make sure the others weren't awake. Though he had to wonder how his fellow cell mates hadn't woken up from the noise that he and Ravi had been making, with the boy wondering slightly if Xander and Jorge had been watching them. However when he heard a loud snore coming from Jorge's bed, he decided that there was no way that his least attractive cell mate was awake.

"Nah, I want to stand here in my pyjamas like a good little boy with a bloody rock hard cock! What do you think?" Griff responded causing Ravi to blush heavily.

"I guess, you want me to strip you…" Ravi responded, causing Griff to role his eyes a little.

"You guess? For a Brainiac Ravs, you are hella stupid" Griff teased, with Ravi blushing heavily from the comment.

"Sorry, I'm not really used to doing this kind of thing…" Ravi admitted.

"Really? This happens like three times before I take my morning piss…" Griff responded, honestly a little shocked that boy's outside of Juvi didn't get stripped.

"What really?" Ravi asked curiously.

"Nah, it happened before I even finished my morning yank…" Griff teased.

"You're joking right?" Ravi asked curiously.

Griff just smirked in response causing Ravi to blush at the fact he had actually thought that Griff was unfairly getting stripped. Deciding to get the younger back a little, Ravi reached out despite having his spent dick still out and grabbed onto Griff, with the Indian boy pulling Griff onto his bed and started tickling the bad boy. Ravi quickly learnt that Griff was both ticklish and not to tickle him to much or you were going to get a kick, a hard one. Knowing that he had to stop, Ravi finally gave into what the younger boy had asked for and started his 'strip search'. Griff grinned happily and leaned back and enjoyed the older boy undoing the buttons of his pyjama jacket. Ravi found himself unable to pull away as he revealed bit by bit of the bad boy's chest.

"Whoa…" Ravi whispered softly as he took in the view of Griff's undefined but cute chest.

Ravi ignored the satisfied and teasing smirk on the younger boy's face as he fully removed the pyjama jacket before turning his attention to the boy's pants. While he had seen that Griff wore cute briefs that perfectly showed off his little ass and had definitely been what he had been thinking about when he was jacking off, what he wanted to see was how the camouflage briefs outlined the bad boy's package. Griff smirked a little and put his arms behind his head and enjoyed the view of Ravi fingering the waistband of his pyjama pants and pulled them down to leave him in just his briefs. Ravi moaned a little internally at the sight of Griff just in his briefs but didn't waste anymore time in fingering the briefs and pulling them down Griff's legs to reveal the boy's near hairless yet completely hard four and a half-inch cock.

"So, now that you are naked, was there anything else that you wanted me to do?" Ravi asked curiously, with the boy trying to keep his gaze off of Griff's cock and failing slightly.

"Well… if you want, you could give me a handie? Haven't gotten one of them since my early days of Juvi!" Griff responded with a grin.

"You want a handie?" Ravi asked, slightly nervous at actually touching the cutie's cock since he didn't know if he could stop himself from wanting more if he actually touched Griff in the way he had found himself wanting since he had chatted with him about their pasts.

"What! Just because Juvi boys normally have to pleasure the higher ups, doesn't mean that I don't need to shoot a load off too…" Griff protested, with Ravi grinning a little at the pout on the cute bad boy's face that gave him hope that Griff wouldn't end up in Juvi for life, though he didn't like the thought of Griff pleasuring any other higher ups or older boys.

"I guess…" Ravi responded, with the bad boy's cute pout disappearing into a massive grin that made him wonder why any judge had sentenced this cutie to serve time. If he had been the judge of the case, he would have kept the Juvi out of prison and would have found a way to make him happy.

"So… am I getting a handie or should I bend over and spread 'em wide, officer?" Griff asked in a tone that made Ravi believe that the boy had at least said the second part numerous times during his Juvi time period.

"Do you really have to spread 'em wide?" Ravi asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, multiple times… like seriously, why would I hide the stuff I steal up my butt hole… it would stink…" Griff responded.

The boy not adding the fact that most of the stuff he stole wouldn't even fit in his ass hole let alone in his clothing through he still wanted to know where Jorge had thought that he would hide Xander's guitar when he was wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket that wouldn't even hide someone else's wallet alone a guitar. When he noticed that he was rambling a little, Griff blushed which Ravi confusingly thought made the younger boy even cuter. The cuteness factor only grew for Ravi when Griff stuttered: "Uh sorry, I guess that's a bit of a sore topic with me…"

"Sore…" Ravi found himself giggling, while mentally smacking himself since it was something that his older brother would have found funny, not him.

"Yeah, I guess it's funny…" Griff replied with an awkward shrug before adding "In a weird, kind of really weird way…"

"Sorry…" Ravi responded quickly, hoping that he hadn't messed it up so much that the younger boy didn't want to do anymore or would hate him for the rest of their time at summer camp. He already had enough people avoiding him at school, he didn't need it here.

"Don't worry about it, Hardcore Ravs" Griff replied with his large grin, with the Indian boy blushing a little as he remembered the library book that he hadn't returned on time. However his blush changed when Griff decided to remind Ravi what he was after "So, am I getting a handie or just standing here with my dick out like during intake?"

"I am going to stop saying really when you say things…" Ravi muttered, causing Griff to smirk a little at the fact he had gotten the dumb faced dork to give up on questioning him.

"So, yes?" Griff teased.

"Get comfortable and keep quiet…" Ravi decided, with the Indian boy having already decided that he would be doing it since he was desperate to touch Griff's four and a half-inch cock and give the boy some pleasure and love that he wouldn't get in Juvi.

Griff grinned widely and moved into a comfortable position in the middle of Ravi's bed, although he wondered why Ravi was so careful about noise now since no one could hear anything really well over Jorge's loud snoring. He was really going to need to steal something to help that. Ravi blushed a little when Griff spread his legs a little to give his counsellor in training better access to his cock which Ravi noticed and slowly moved closer to the younger boy. 

Ravi and Griff released a low moan when Ravi reached out and wrapped his hand around the younger boy's thin cock, with the older boy gulping nervously as he started to move his hand up and down the length. With the boy's age and the fact he had been holding back his orgasm since he was watching the older boy wank, it didn't take long before the hand job finally got to Griff.

"Oh, fuck Ravi…! I'm going to blow my load soon…" Griff moaned out, with Ravi noting that Griff sounded a little like his big brother when he had listened to him jacking off once and had heard his brother shooting his load.

Ravi grinned and continued to stroke the bad boy's four and a half-inch cock and enjoying the slightly needy moans stemming from the bad boy who in this moment sounded like the kid he was and not a hardened criminal wanting to get pat down by his new 'cell mates'. As he continued his strokes, he started to feel a little awkward about this and the fact that he was seeing the real boy inside of Griff, which was quickly making him wonder if this was the right choice and if he should change how he wanted to make Griff happy. Maybe he could make Griff happy by showing him how much fun camp actually was instead of giving him someone who 'liked' him. However, his desire for the younger boy returned in full swing when the younger boy started to squirm around a little and spasm a little.

"Ravs…" Griff moaned loudly as his cock started twitching in Ravi's hand as a small watery load started to dribble out of the young boy's cock, letting the older boy know that the boy hadn't fully reached maturity.

"Oh wow, you can cum…" Ravi muttered, not knowing what he was expecting from the younger boy as he released Griff's cock and wiped his slightly watery cum covered hand on Griff's chest.

"Well yeah… what did you think I was, some fresh meat baby?" Griff bit, before blushing. "Sorry, still getting out of Juvi talk… it's a bit of a bad thing if you can't cum in there…"

"I-I didn't mean it in that way" Ravi blushed. "I-I just didn't think that y-you, sorry…"

"It's cool dude, don't get all cry baby on me," Griff teased, causing Ravi to relax a little, though he still couldn't look down at Griff's watery cum cover crotch without blushing. Ravi leaned down and grabbed his dirty t-shirt and gave it to the younger boy to clean his cock up before he joined Griff back on the bed. The pair laid there for a little while and came down from what they had just done, before Ravi decided that he needed to say something to the younger boy.

"I'm sorry that I judged you so quickly and that everyone judged you when it came to stealing Xander's guitar…" Ravi whispered which caused the younger boy to smile.

"It's okay, I understand but that does give me a wicked idea..." Griff smirked, with the teen looking over at Xander. Griff gave him the Indian boy another cheeky grin before climbing off of the bed and heading towards Xander, completely naked.

"Griff! What are you doing?" Ravi whispered at the boy who had sucked his cock in order to say thank you to him and who he had just jacked off.

"Well since Xander accused me of being a thief… I'm going to steal something from him…" Griff replied with a smirk.

"Come on, Griff… you don't need to steal, it's not you anymore…" Ravi tried, hoping that he could change the cutie.

"Oh this is though…" Griff responded as he sent an almost smile at Ravi that didn't really do anything to calm the older boy down. 

Ravi could only watch helplessly as Griff grabbed onto the covers of the cabin counsellor's sheets and pulled them off. The older boy's eyes widened a little as he watched Griff beginning to play with Xander's boxer shorts with Ravi beginning to get an idea of what Griff was going to 'steal'.

As he continued to watch in shock, Ravi whispered: "Oh fuck, Griff…"


End file.
